


Degenerates

by HaterJo



Series: Songfics Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actually i watched half of season one, All of them are assholes, Allison Argent Being an Asshole, Alpha Peter Hale, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asshole Scott, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Stiles Stilinski, Bad Advice, But especially scott, But that was several years ago, Good Intentions, Ive never actually watched teen wolf, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Bad Friend, Self-Esteem Issues, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaterJo/pseuds/HaterJo
Summary: It started with a kiss. Stiles still isn't sure how it happened, one moment he had been eating curly fries and talking with his mouth full and then, the next moment, Peter's lips had been pressed against his.•. •. •.Not to deter you, but this is probably the worst fic I've written. I lost motivation and rushed it. Consider yourself warned.





	1. Where You Let It Go

It started with a kiss. Stiles still isn't sure how it happened, one moment he had been eating curly fries and talking with his mouth full and then, the next moment, Peter's lips had been pressed against his. Peter ended it just as quickly as he started it. 

Peter had leaned back, smirking while crossing his arms over his chest. If Stiles hadn't known that born werewolfs tended to be built bigger to help with the shifts, he would have guessed that Peter worked out a lot. Peter was muscular whereas Stiles was lanky. Stiles cocked his head, taking in the grey v-neck. Scott had once mentioned that Peter was too old to be wearing such tight shirts. Stiles hadn't agreed, but he didn't say anything either, not wanting his friend to think he found Peter attractive. Which Stiles didn't. At all. 

But that didn't mean he couldn't stare a few seconds longer than everyone else. Besides even though he wouldn't admit it, Scott still knew that Peter's appearance was pleasing to the eye.

Peter cleared his throat, eyebrow raised, his smirk grew bigger when he saw Stiles eyes snap from his chest to his eyes. Stiles felt his cheeks grow warm. He looked away shoving the last few curly fries into his mouth and wiping his hands on his pants- ignoring Peter's look of mild disgust. 

"Now that you're finished, could we finally get to the house? Unless of course you would like to make another stop in the way?" Peter said, still leaning against the hood of his camaro. 

Stiles shook his head, shoving his greasy fast food bag in his backpack, which was slung over one shoulder. "We wouldn't have had to stop for fifteen minutes if you would have just let me eat in the car." He said, before attempting to get into the vehicle, Peter had his hand on the car door, keeping it shut, as he drifted closer. Stiles glanced down at Peter's lips before going back up to his eyes. 

Stiles had never noticed how blue the older man's eyes were. Stiles was briefly reminded of the ocean before quickly dismissing the thought. 

"Over my dead body." Peter said before brushing past Stiles, his hand circling the boy's wrist before letting go and flicking his sunglasses down and walked to the driver's side. Stiles took a deep breathing, reminding himself that Peter wasn't really interested in him, he was just interested in mind games. It's who he was. 

With that thought in mind, he slid into the car, as gracefully as he could. Which was non-existent because he was Stiles and he hit his head on the door frame. Peter sighed, making Stiles cheeks burn. "Just drive. Not everyone can be as elegant as you." 

Peter did as he was told for once, and for that Stiles was grateful. As much as he hated to admit it, Stiles wishes they could go back to the kiss and just replay the moment over and over again. But he also knew it wasn't real. 

Peter was older and hotter than Stiles. He still probably saw Stiles as the awkward, klutz who was only in the pack because his best friend had been bitten by a rogue werewolf. Nevermind that Stiles helped them out everytime they needed information about their latest foe. 

Stiles shook his head, as if to shake the thoughts out. The only thing thinking those thoughts would do is send him down into a depression again. He barely made it out of the last one- he wasn't sure he'd be able to do it again. 

He leaned his head back against the head rest, and closed his eyes, willing his mind to go blank. He knew the drive was almost over. Three minutes tops. He had to get a grip otherwise Lydia, observant as she was, would know something had happened. And he didn't have the energy to try and lie or tell the truth. 

If he lied, there was a chance she'd see through it. Stiles was an excellent liar- but Lydia knew bullshit when she heard it. Stiles also couldn't tell her the truth- she'd go ballistic on Peter. She didn't trust him anymore than Scott did. Honestly no one in the pack really trusted Peter- not even Stiles. He stuck around after he came back from the dead, and no one really questioned it. 

Stiles turned to glance at Peter, trying to see if he was affected by the kiss at all. He wasn't, at least not that Stiles saw. But Stiles didn't see the way Peter's hands gripped the stirring wheel a little too tight, or the way he tried to avoid breathing in through his nose, not wanting to smell Stiles disgust, which was rolling off of him in waves. 

Peter thought Stiles was disgusted that Peter had kissed him, he had previously thought that Stiles was into him. Now, he second guessed himself, something he rarely did. He always looked at Peter just a little bit longer than everyone else, but now he questioned if he just saw it because he wanted to see it. 

He couldn't help thinking that Stiles was captivating in his own little way. He thought it was endearing the way that Stiles spoke with his hands more than his mouth, a feat that Peter thought would have been impossible. Stiles had asked if they could stop to get curly fries, and Peter unable to tell the younger boy no, had agreed, stating only if he would eat outside, because as attractive as Peter found the boy, there was no way in Hell he was allowing the clumsy boy to eat food in his car. 

Peter didn't regret the kiss, not at all. Peter wasn't the type to regret the things he did. He didn't act impulsively, which cut down the chances on him choosing an form of action that he would come to regret. But he had acted impulsively then, but he knew the only thing he would grow to regret was that it hadn't lasted long enough for the boy to kiss back-if he would have even kissed back. 

As they neared the pack house, Stiles scent changed from disgust to nervous. Stiles was nervous because he didn't want the others to know. Scott would be pissed, he'd probably even try to kick Peter out, which was unlikely to happen but still. Stiles couldn't imagine what the pack would be like without him. No one else got Stiles' sense of humor. Or would even pretend to follow along when Stiles got onto a rant about the differences between mayonnaise and miracle whip, and which one truly belonged on a BLT. The answer clearly being mayonnaise. 

Peter slowed to a stop, and Stiles was out of the car and walking up to the porch before Peter even turned the car off. Peter watched the boy walk inside, not surprised when he almost fell going up the stairs to the front door. 

Peter sighed, he could already hear all the teenagers fighting about some stupid topic or another. He questioned the first time in what would be many times in the next several hours that the pack meeting took place, why he stuck around. 

But he knew the answer. He stayed for Stiles. Because the boy was interesting, and it didn't hurt that Peter found him attractive. Especially when he got embarrassed because Peter flirted with him, something no one but Lydia seemed to catch on when not even Stiles himself, who just thought that Peter was teasing him yet again, could tell Peter was flirting. 

Peter sighed again, and got out of the car, keys in hand. He braced himself for the oncoming stupidity that was his pack before he opened the door.


	2. Symphony of Skin

*2 Months Later*

"Peter. Pete. Pete. Pete. I know you can hear me." Stiles sang out, stretching the vowels. He lazily held his hand up, and pounded on the door, too drunk to even form a fist. 

Peter swung the door open, and if not for his quick reflexes, Stiles would have fallen to the ground in a drunken heap. After leading Stiles to his black Victorian-styled couch. 

'Of course Peter has a fancy-dancy couch. He's just that kind of snob.' Stiles thought to himself. Before snickering to himself in what he thought was quiet, sane, and completely normal. But to Peter, the 'snicker' was more of a goat noise, and for a second Peter questioned if there was more than just alcohol at play here. He vanished the thought just as quickly. If Stiles was using drugs, he'd be able to smell it in his scent. 

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose, partly because Stiles smelled of vodka and sweat, which vodka alone would take at least three days until Peter was no longer able to smell it on his couch. And partly because he was exasperated. This was the seventh time that Stiles had shown up at his apartment door.

Either Stiles suddenly decided that he liked to drink himself stupid and rot his brain cells away, whether he had some too spare or not was not the problem. Or he was trying to drink something away, something Peter was all too familiar with himself. 

Before Peter could ask which option was the correct one, Stiles began to stir again. "Mozart." Peter cocked his head confused. "Your music. It's Mozart." Peter had tuned out his music the moment he heard Stiles enter the building, but focusing back in, he realized Stiles was right. 

He raised an eyebrow, "I've listened to your trashy music. How do you know it's Mozart?" Peter wasn't lying when he said Stiles music was trashy. But he wasn't an idiot, no one likes the same things. 

"My mom used to listen to classical music." Stiles said softly. Stiles started to picked at his cuticles. "Cou-could you turn it off please?" He asked softer than the first time, as if he was scared Peter would laugh in his face and turn it up louder. Peter nodded, and walked over to his stereo, which was behind the couch, and pressed the power button. 

He stood there for a moment, just listening to the sound of Stiles heartbeat. Peter could always pick Stiles out of a crowd, purely based on the beat of his heart. He had a slow tempo, even when he was very excited. 

"Hey Creeper-Wolf." 

"Don't call me that." Peter said crossing his arms and leaning on the back of his couch, taking in the sight that was Stiles. He had on black pants that were tighter than what should be legal. He had paired it with a white T-shirt and a red plaid overshirt, that might have started out wrinkle-free, but was now the exact opposite. His shirt had slid up, showing a sliver of skin that Peter wanted nothing more than to run his fingers across. 

In the past month or so, Peter had come to the conclusion that Stiles was indeed interested in him, but the only thing Peter wasn't sure was if he lacked the confidence in himself to actually believe Peter reciprocated the feelings, or if Stiles was unable to let himself be happy. Perhaps a little of both. 

Anyone could see that Stiles wasn't happy. He had started to skip the pack meeting, instead going out to drink, only to show up at Peter's doorstep, swaying on his feet, and slurring his words. 

"I can stay the night, right?" Stiles mumbled, already half asleep. 

Peter refrained from chuckling, as if he would let Stiles leave. It was way too cold outside, and it was too far of a walk. "Yes Stiles, you can stay the night." 

Honestly, if Peter had his way, Stiles wouldn't have to ask to spend the night, it would just be something he did. Hell, Peter wouldn't mind if Stiles spent the rest of his life with him. That's how taken he was with the young boy. 

But Peter wasn't stupid. He knew that unless Stiles loved himself, he could never love another, let alone love Peter. But he was fine with that. Because there was nothing more that Peter would like, than to have an excuse to be around Stiles longer. The only thing he found wrong with the situation was how wrong Stiles was about himself. But at the same time, Peter wouldn't really be Peter if he didn't take any chance he could to get what he wanted. And what he wanted was Stiles. 

Lucky for him, Stiles didn't seem in any hurry to stop seeking Peter out. Although, hopefully they'd get to the point where Stiles would come to Peter sober. 

In fact, Peter had a plan, and the first step of that plan was to get Stiles to stop drowning his sorrows and talk about them instead. He didn't care if Stiles chose to confide in someone else, because it might lead to Stiles realizing his potential, and not as Scott's lackey. 

The pack would have been wiped out months ago, if not for Stiles. Stiles was the one who brought them the information they needed to fight the many enemies that found their way into the Hale territory, whether on accident or on purpose. 

Scott, the idiot that he was, constantly seemed to think that "talking it out with them instead of fighting" was the correct way to handle every situation that sprang up. And everytime he suggested it, he was wrong. Every. Single. Time. 

To say that Stiles was the only reason Peter stayed would be an accurate statement. Not even his nephew, Derek was apart of it. Because even though Peter had forgiven Derek for leaving him and running off after the fire, it didn't mean that he no longer relied on him for the pack bond that kept him sane. The only bond Peter felt was with Stiles, whether or not Stiles felt the bond too or not, was unknown to Peter. 

But that didn't really matter, Peter thought has he realized that Stiles had dozed off while Peter was lost in his thoughts. He stood up, going to grab a blanket from his room, because that's where his scent was the strongest. And Peter couldn't help but want Stiles scent along with his to be intertwined, as if they were more than they actually were. 

He covered Stiles up, and contemplated kissing him on the forehead, but instead settled for tucking his hair behind his ears. 

"Good night Stiles. Sweet dreams." Peter said, before retiring to his room and going to bed as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of free time on my hands tbh. Especially since I graduated yesterday. I'm going to try to crank this story out within the next week. 
> 
> And I'll try and fix the mistakes in this chapter later.
> 
> Ps. This story will be based on an album by I the Mighty


	3. Escapism

"Pass the popcorn." Stiles said impatiently waiting for the movie to start playing.

" Stiles, I literally just sat down. People are going to start thinking you're starved." Peter said holding the bowl away from Stiles' 'gimme' hands, and ignoring the offended look that was thrown his way. "Don't forget you have two pizzas on the way."

"Don't remind me. It was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago. They say if they're thirty minutes late, it's free." Stiles said dramatically, finally getting ahold of the popcorn.

Movie nights had become the norm between the two, after Peter had realized somewhere around the 10th time that Stiles had drunkenly made his way to Peter's apartment, that he came not only drunk, but high. Stiles had never seen Peter so pissed, not even after the time that Scott told Stiles that he smelled like Peter's personal whore. Something that Stiles hqd laughed at in the moment, but cried about later.

Peter told Stiles that if he planned on continuing to get drunk and somehow winding up at Peter's doorstep, that he better get comfortable in the hallway, because he wasn't going to allow him to continue. Stiles had mistakenly thought it was Peter's way of showing that he had finally gotten annoyed with the boy, and was attempting to get him out of Peter's hair. Something that StiIes all too familiar with Scott had done it when he had finally asked Allison out.

Stiles hadn't shown up for a few days after that, which had lead to Peter climbing through his window, and " _No Stiles this does not mean you get to call me CreeperWolf, now put on a shirt and let's go watch one of your " life changing" movies you always talk about."_

After that, Stiles no longer came over stumbling over both his feet and words, athough if you asked Peter, Stiles did that just as much while he was sober, but _no one asked for you and your rude ass opinions WolfMan._

Which was a lie, because when they Weren't watching movies, eating out, or going to pack meetings(in seperate Vehicles of course), then they were talking, which sometimes made stiles unable to breath, if there was a good way to not breath. Stiles felt that it had a very domesticated vibe to it.

"Stiles, your pizza is here." Stiles jumped up barely turned towards the floor before he was slid on the blanket that he had carelessly thrown to the floor. Peter sighed, before standing up and digging in his back pocket for his wallet. "Why do I keep you around?"

"Because I'm devilishly handsome, and you want my _bod_." Stiles said, attempting to flirt.

"I don't want your "bod" if it's always bruised and broken." Peter said opening the door, and- "You are not the pizza man."

Stiles popped up over Peter's shoulder despite being an inch or than the older than the older man. The grin that had been plastered to Stiles fave slowlu slid off as he realized Scott, Lydia, and Derek were all at Peter's apartment door, all with varying looks of disgust, Scott and Derek more than likely because they heard Stiles' comment about Peter wanting him for his 'body. Lydia's scowl was more than less a constant whenever she was around Peter.

"Wha-what are you guys doing here?" Stiles stammered after a few moments of intense quiet.

The silence remained before, "The real question is why are you here, Stiles? You've been ditching me for him? Are you kidding me?" Scott said, not quite yelling, but definitely not speaking at a normal tone. He attempted to shove his way in only to be blocked by Peter, who matched all of their scowls and then some.

"Not like you guys have even asked him to hang out." Peter's voice was so cold, that Stiles was surprised there weren't icicles forming in the doorway.

Lydia sneered at Peter before turning her attention towards Stiles, "Stiles, look, I get it. Scott is an asshole." She held up a manicured nail to keep Scott from trying to defend himself. "But all you had to do was ask. You know we would never really turn you doenbif you wanted to hang out." Stiles grimaced, he wanted to say that was a lie, but didn't want to cause any further waves, so he just looked down. "Look, why don't we all get some pizza."

"Perfect. Let me just grab my coat and we'll be in our way." Peter said, eyes flashing red.

"Peter, maybe you should just stay home for tonight." Derek said, as if he was trying to come up with a comprise.

"Oh. Like you should have stayed after the fire?" Peter said harshly. He clenched his fist that was obscured by the door, the only physical sign that he was becoming upset.

Derek looked down, not having a comeback. "Look, Peter, it's fine. I'll text you later." Stiles said quietly, before slipping out the door and walking down the hall, not even waiting for the other teenagers.

"Stay the he'll aw-" Scott growled.

"Or what? Gonna try to talk me to death? If it wasn't for Stiles, you'd all be dead. But no one seems to realize that." Peter growled back, slamming the door.

Peter heard the three talking in the hallway for a few moments, before they followed Stiles out. Someone knocked fifteen minuyes later, while Peter was sitting on the couch, his third wolfbane laced drink held loosely in his hand. He contemplated answering the door, but couldn't be bothered. It was the delivery-woman fault for being late anyways, she smelled heavily and perfume which was doing a poor job of covering the scent of weed on her.

Peter finished his drink, and listened to her walk away, mumbling something about idiot customers and how this would come out of her paycheck. Peter felt like throwing his empty bottle against the wall, but knew it wouldn't do any good. He set it on the coffee table, and leaned back, closing his eyes. He wanted to rest but knew he was too wound up to do so. He sighed, knowing it'd be a long night for him.

  
•

  
Stiles sat in the grimy booth, picking at the retro styled table. Normally, Stiles would have been thrilled to be here, with his friends. But he knew that they were only hanging out with him because they'd rather have to suffer through a couple hours with him, than Stiles hanging out with Peter.

As soon as Scott had slid into Lydia's black Volkswagen Beetle, a birthday gift from her parents, he had called Allison and invited her to go to 'Phil's Pizza Parlor.' It was a hole in the wall diner.

As soon as Allison had walked through the door, and saw that more than just Scott sat at the table, her smiled had fell off her face. Just as quickly, she had a new one, this one clearly forced.

Derek had bailed as soon as he walked out of the apartment building, claiming he had a date. Lydia had also bailed, saying she'd drop them off, but had plans with Jackson and needed to go get ready.

Allison sat down, pulling her phone out and tapping for a minutes before setting it down and began to Make googly eyes with Scott. They talked in hushed Whispers Occasionally glancing at Stiles. Scott ordered two large pizzas, Which, sure Stiles was completely okay with eating a large pizza by himself, but Scott and Allison could barely eat half a pizza together.

Stiles got his answer after a few minutes. A girl, who looked vaguely familiar walked in, heading straight towards them. She was wearing a black mini skirt with a white blouse tucked into it. She had on red heels, and If it weren't for the messy bun she'd thrown her hair up into, Stiles would have thought she had just stepped out of a business casual magazine.   
  
"Stiles, you remember Alexis, right?" Allison said, as the girl sat down.

"Not really, no."

The girl laughed. If Stiles still had a crush on Lydia, he probably would have been into this girl, but as it was, she was lacking a few things that would have made Stiles want to bone her.

"That's no surprise." She giggled again, crowding up next to him, and laying a manicured hand on his arm, which he gently removed and pit his hands into his lap. "Stiles was so drunk I'm surprised he could even walk." At Stiles confused look, she elaborated, "I was at the party at the cabins a month ago."

Stiles nodded, "Oh yea. Now I remember." Stiles didn't remember, but the air was so tense he felt like habeas about to suffocate. The girl started to talk, and didn't stop, which Stiles was okay with, especially since he wasn't even paying attention to her. He would much rather be at Peter's apartment, cuddling but not quite cuddling the older man, after having binged on popcorn, pizza, and Pepsi.

"Okay, well Allison and I are leaving, you two lovebirds be careful now." Scott said, standing up with his hand around Allison's waist, while she was trying to pull him out of the diner faster than he was walking.

Alexis giggled, "Oh you know me, Ally-Cat, I don't sleep on the first date." She twirled her hair with a finger, and popped her bubble gum. Where had she gotten bubble gum? Stiles thought. She hadn't had it when she first walked in, but she seemed even more annoying now that she had it. She turned back to Stiles and leaned in, "Although, I guess we could count the cabin party as date one." She said, her breath smelled of her gum, which kind of made Stiles nauseated.

Stiles laughed, gently prying out of her claw like grip, and scooted out of the booth. "As fun as that would be, I gotta skidaddle. I have to... study for chemistry!" He threw out after a long pause, before looking around nervously.

Alexis narrowed her eyes, "You took chemistry last year Stiles, and you got a B in it without having to study."

"That's a strangely odd thing to know about me." He began to back away, as she stood up and walked towards him. He wondered if this is what a mouse felt like when a cat toyed with it before killing it.

Stiles made it another foot before he hit something hard. He felt somebody hold his arms in place. Alexis blew something that fluttered in his face, and everything went dark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I promised I'd get this up Tuesday. But guess who broke their phone. This girl. So this is completely different than the original one I was going to post but, also longer. Anywayysss, let me know what you think. #Comment lol


	4. 111 Winchester (Part 1)

Stiles came to, with his hands tied behind his back, and his head pounding. It took him a few moments until he could open his eyes, but when he did, he saw he was in the same cabin he had partied in. He distantly remembered it now, as if the memories weren't his own.

The girl, Alexis, had tried to sleep with him, only to get pissed off and storm away when Stiles turned her down.

"Well, well, well. Look who's awake." Stiles tried to find the owner of the voice, but couldn't because the room was barely lit.

"Who's there?"

All of a sudden, there was someone right in front of him. They were within an inch of his face, their arms pressed down on the chair Stiles was tied down to. "Aww. Don't say you don't remember me." They giggled.

Stiles gagged. The thing smelled like death and something else Stiles wasn't familiar with. The face before him was disfigured. Slashed with pieces of rotting flesh practically falling off.

The thing backed off, "I guess I can't blame you. I was... prettier before." It turned it's back to him, going over to a table and fiddling with items that Stiles couldn't see. "And I'll be pretty again. So, so pretty." It sighed.

Stiles still held his breath, not wanting to smell it again, but was unable to not ask, "Alexis?"

The walking corpse turned around and smiled gleefully, "Ding ding ding. We haaavee a winner. Honestly, you're a lot smarter than your little wolf friend. What's his name?" Alexis brought a disfigured finger up to tap on her chin. "Sam?" 

"Scott."

Alexis snapped her rotting fingers together as if to say 'Eureka'. "Scott. Yes. That's his name. He put up quite a fight. Kept going on and on about how he didn't want to hurt you." She leaned against the table and crossed her arms, gloating for an unknown reason. "Thank God for Allison. If not for her, I don't think we would have gotten your little mutt to fall under. Even now, there's moments he comes to, but we know how to fix that real quick. Wanna see?"

Stiles really didn't. He was too confused. What did she mean by going under? Alexis rapped her knuckles firmly on the table, three times. A door that had previously been in the shadows opened, and Scott walked through along with Allison.

"I know what you're thinking. You're probably confused. You're probably wondering why your best friend helped me kidnap you. You see, I want power, I _need_ it. So, I came here to Beacon Hills because I was told there was a True Alpha." Alexis got up and walked back up to him, she reminded Stiles of a predator who was just toying with their next meal. She walked around to the back of the chair and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "But when I got here, not only did I find a True Alpha, I found a Spark. An untapped Spark." She moaned, licking his ear softly. Stiles gagged again but for an entirely different reason.

"You see, this isn't actually Scott, instead this is my friend, William. William died a few years ago, tragic accident, blah blah blah and he was happy to help, even if it is temporary. Scotty-boy here though, he does not make it easy for William. Because every so often, Scott comes too and tries to fight. This is where Allison comes in." Stiles watches as Sco-William strolled forward, and Allison stayed behind, hiding in the shadows. "Show him, Will."

William held his hands limply at his side, his head lolled forward. He started to shake lightly before his head snapped up, staring straight at Stiles. "Stiles? I tried to warn you. I don't think we'll ma-" Scott started to shake again, this time harder.

Stiles looked away, not wanting to watch while he sat there helpless to help. Alexis grabbed his chin, "Watch. This is my favorite part." She was too giddy, borderline psychotic. Allison slowly approached, running her hand from Scott's left shoulder to his right, as if seducing him. She came around to look Scott in the eyes, even as he continued to seizure.

"Hey baby. Let go. It's okay. I'll handle it." She cooed softly, running a hand down the side of his face, as if to soothe him.

"All-" Scott began before she shushed him. He shuddered one last time before going still.

His head came up, but not as dramatically as before. He shook himself, stretching his arms, and cracking his neck, as if he'd just taken a long nap. "See? Wasn't that fun?"

Stiles wasn't being pushed out of the pack because Scott found him annoying. _No_ , he was being pushed out of the pack because Scott was being controlled, and everyone else did what the Alpha did.

 _"You bitch_." Stiles snarled at Allison.

Allison put a hand against her heart, and feigned being offended, "Why Stiles. How _rude_. And I thought we were friends." She giggled before bouncing over to the table that Alexis had leaned against earlier. She jumped onto it and began to swing her legs while grinning, as if she was a child who had just gotten told they could have another piece of cake. 

"You're just as psycho as Kate." Allison's faced turned red in anger.

"I am _nothing_ like that bitch. She got caught because she was sloppy. I, however, will not." She snarled.

Stiles opened his mouth to retort back, but Alexis began before he got the chance. "Enough." She snapped, throwing a dirty look at Allison, who looked down in submission. She knelt before Stiles, a hand on his knee, "We're gonna play a game. It'll be fun." She said, grinning showing her yellowing teeth. " _For me_." She finished with a cackle.

She got up from the ground and beckoned William over. "The thing is, right now, I'd get a lot of power from killing you, as untapped as you are, and wolf boy over there. But I'd get even more if we tapped into that little power bank you have running inside of you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Instead, let's just let me go and we'll all just go have some curly fries down at the diner." Stiles rambled, before tilting his head, and running his eyes up and down the decaying body that stood before him, "On second that, you look like you've already had curly fries. Gettin' a little chubby, aren't we?" If he was going to die, he might as well be a sarcastic little shit beforehand. 

Alexis snarled, and backhanded him. "Shut the fuck up. After you're dead, I'll look pretty _again_." She stepped back and took a deep breath. She turned around, heading for the door that Allison and William had walked through earlier. She paused in the doorway, turning to call back towards Stiles, "The rules are simple, find your friends in three hours, and I'll spare them. If you don't, they die along with you and the mutt. Have fun." She gave a little wave before she finally left.

Allison jumped off the table, and wrapped an arm around William, "This is gonna be fun." She said grinning.

Stiles didn't understand. He thought they were friends. "Why?" He asked.

The young woman's face twisted into something ugly, making Stiles flinch at the hatred that was shown. "Why? Because Stiles, I wanted Scott. But all he could talk about was Stiles this, Stiles that. Blah blah blah." She said, making the hand motions. "He never shut up about you. And then you introduced him to **Kira**. _You ruined it. You ruined everything. That's all you ever do._ "

"What does Kira have to do with anything?" Stiles said, wondering if he could stall for time. Peter might notice something was wrong. He wished he could send some kind of message to him. Was that what wolves used the pack bond for? He'd overheard Derek say that he felt everyone's pain during the fire. But Stiles wasn't sure if he said that in a methaporical way, or if he actually felt the pain physically.

If you had told him six months ago, that one day he would be in a hostage situation and he was wishing that Peter would come and save him, instead of someone like Scott, or even Derek, he would have laughed and continued to shove curly fries into his mouth, while thinking that you were crazy.

"Scott was going to _break up with me!_ " Allison said hysterically. "I tried everything! I tried giving him space, giving him less space, more dates, romantic dates! I even let him knot me once!" Okay, eww. Scott was his brother and that was one thing he didn't need to know about. " **None** of it worked! And thats when Alexis came to me. After she gets your power, she's going to kill Kira for me. And then Scott and I are going to be happy again."

"Uhmm, did you not hear the part about how she said she was going to kill me _and **Scott**_?" Stiles asked, straining Scott's name.

Allison looked confused, confident mask slipping, before she recovered, "I'll deal with that when we get there." She said, shrugging. "Anyways, times up. _It's time to play_." She said giggling. She made a hand motion, and William raised his fist.

"Not _again_." Stiles whined, his head was still pounding from being knocked unconscious the first time. He tried to scoot backwards, to no avail. He closed his eyes, and waited for the hit to come.

  
• •

Peter woke up, head throbbing. He hadn't drank that much last night, had he? He mentally counted the number of drinks he'd had. He'd had four before he decided to order take out from the Thai restaurant that was open twenty four hours. He'd had another one while waiting, but when his food came, he put it in the fridge because he had accidentally also ordered Stiles favorite, along with his food, out of habit. Instead he decided that slipping in to unconsciousness sounded more appealing.

He rubbed his temples, and contemplated going back to bed. But his full bladder had a different idea. Groaning Peter got up, and shuffled into the bathroom. He pulled his soft cock out, and halfway done pissing, when he realized that it wasn't his head pounding, it was Stiles. He finished up and grabbed his phone, dialing Stiles number. Voicemail.

He felt around, trying to figure out why, only, to stumble back at the sheer force of fear that was sent through the bond. The same kind of fear he felt while in the fire. Feeling all of their fear had been suffocating to him then, but Stiles fear now threatened to suffocate him just as much, if not worse. Stiles was the only one he had now. He wasn't sure he could survive his family dying again, with Peter helpless to do anything to stop it.

  
Peter debated calling Scott, unsure if he was with him which would mean he was also in trouble but no surprise there. In the end, he figured it wouldn't hurt. The least he would get from it was the last place they'd been... Except his phone went straight to voicemail. Peter cursed. He already knew Lydia would obviously ignore his call if he tried, so instead he would just go to her house.

He quickly traded out his pyjama pants for a pair of dark blue jeans, designer brand of course, and a grey V-neck. He grabbed his phone and his keys, and was out the door, all in under five minutes.

The drive to Lydia's house felt like it took hours, when in reality it was about fifteen minutes. Peter didnt bother turning his car off, or even shutting his car door as the pounding in his head got bigger. He knocked on the door, loudly and aggressively.

The door whipped open by a fiery red head, her makeup half done. As soon as she saw Peter was the aggressive knocker, she rolled her eyes. "It is 830 in the morning. What do you want?"

"Where's Stiles?" On any other day Eter would have said something sassy like, 'Pleasure to Ser you. And how have you been?' But now was not the time.

"I don't know. Probably banging the girl Allison hooked him up with. You need to leave him alone. He's got enough problems with out you involved." She went to shut the door, but Peter slipped inside before it closed.

"I could go on for hours about how shitty of a friend you are compared to me, Lydia. But at the moment, there's something more important. Stiles is in trouble." Peter snarled.

"The only trouble I see is you." She said opening the door and trying to shoo him out. "Besides how do I know you aren't lying to control me again?"

"I wouldn't lie about Stiles being in trouble."

Lydia stopped, mouthed pressed into a thin line. "You really like him don't you?"

"I love him." Lydia's mouth formed an 'o'. For once the red head was at a loss for words.

"I dropped them off at Phil's Pizza Parlor, on Main Street." Peter nodded, turning his back to her. "Wait! I'm coming with." She slid into the passenger seat, just as Peter was backing up, causing her to throw a dirty look at him.

Peter was going to lie, he was shocked. Lydia hadn't been there for Stiles for a while, and now she was in the same car as Peter, willingly. And with her makeup half done, but Peter would admit, he was thankful for any extra help he could get.

"Let's go find Stiles." Lydia said, determined. Peter couldn't have said it any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. On the otherhand, this chapter is 2x the normal length. Also, I did write a new story, if you wanna go check it out. Shameless, self promotion is a thing lol
> 
> ALSO how'd you like that plot twist?! XD


	5. Chapter 5

When they arrived at the pizza shop, Peter gagged. It smelled like death and dark magic. Darach.

He'd only encountered one other Darach before, and it took several people almost dying, before they managed to kill it. And even then, a witch was the one who delivered the kill shot. The closest witch would take at least two days if they left right away. Peter called the witch, feeling like it was worth a shot. Daryl promised to do what he could from there, but wouldn't be able to leave until tomorrow.

Peter continued to drive, windows down to keep the scent. "Fuck. I lost the scent." Peter back tracked having turned onto a seemingly unused trail.

"Wait! There's supposed to be a trail here. I'm sure of it." Lydia got out ofthe car, not bothering to shut the door. She walkedto the end of the dirt trail and tried to move the branches, only for her hand to go through it." Peter! It's just an illusion. Maybe we should just go on foot, in case they hear the vehicle."

Peter got out, shutting the car off. As soon as they both passed the start of illusiom, it felt away, showing the trail. They continued on foot for what felt like hours to Peter, but was probably only fifteen minutes, until they were able to see the cabin.

It was a small, rickety old thing. The windows looked like they had been broken into a few times, and haphazardly had boards nailed across them to keep intruders out. The roof looked like it was about to collapse in on itself at any given moment. "Do you hear anything?"

Peter cocked his head, "No. But there's wards all around it. They could be blocking Stiles' from being heard."

"So we just charge in and hope for the best?"

Peter frowned, she had a point. Sitting out here, just waiting for soemthing to happen wouldn't help anyone, especially Stiles. But at the same time, charging in, without knowing anything about the darach was a sure way to get them all killed, darach not included. It was a lose-lose.

"Let's go around the back, and see if we can figure anything out. If not, then yes." Peter said grimly.

• • •

Stiles came to again, this time it took longer to make everything stop spinning than the first time it had. He was also on the ground, untied. He cautiously stood up, waiting for something to jump out of the shadows and grab him.

He took in the room again, it was the same room, except slightly different. The table was gone, instead replaced by a mirror. On closer examination, the mirror didn't shownhis reflection, instead letters began to appear. "Find your six friends, and LEAVE powerless and alive, or discover your power and die." If Stiles had been in any other situation he would have laughed. Obviously leaving was the only viable option that kept him alive in the end. He ignored the part about him having powers, because while he knew magic was real, he also knew he didn't have any. He was just a kid who took a bat along when he and his friends fought magical things.

Stiles stepped away from the mirror, panic slowly stirring in his stomach. He tried the door he saw Allison and Scott come through, but it was locked. This was too horror, escape room gamey for Stiles' liking. He ran his hands unlocked the wall, looking for a section that didn't matched, when his hand fell through.

It was an illusion. Stiles, feeling he had no other choice, stepped through it. He was suddenly in a hallway... which had no end. Stiles was a fan or horror movies, but he was not a fan of being in one.

Stiles walked down the hallway, finding locked doors on each one he tried. It was only on the fifteenth door, that it opened. It was a bedroom, and on it sat Kira in a red mini dress. She beckoned him with a finger, but if Stiles had learned anything from the horror movies, it was not to believe everything you saw.

He quickly shut the door, only to hear 'Kira' scream and throw herself at the door. The scream was piercing and high, making Stiles flinch, and fall to his knees, plugging his ears. Suddenly the noise stopped, and when Stiles looked back up at the door, it read, 'Five friends.'

Stiles stood still for a moment, before he was able to connect the dots. He only had to find them, he didn't actually have to approach them or anything. In fact, that was probably Alexis' way of toying with him. She, no doubt, thought he would have went in, only to be killed or something worse.

_There were a lot of things worse than being killed. For example, he could be sold into human trafficking and drugged and not even know what was going on. Or he could be abducted by a seri-_

Stiles shook his head. _Focus_. Stiles hasn't taken his meds this morning, meaning he had to rely on himself to keep himself from drifting off in thought.

Stiles continued down the hall, checking all the doors, in case it would be that easier with all of them, but the knot in his gut told him otherwise.

The next door that opened under his hand led to another hallway. He paused, feeling uneasy about stepping through the doorway. The only door he saw was at the very end of the walkway.

 _'Don't do it_.'

Stiles whipped around, expecting to see someone, but there was nothing there. He questioned if this was another trick of Alexis', but he decided to listen to the voice, too scared to actually go in the new hall.

Not wanting anything to sneak up on him, he grabbed the door handle, keeping his feet in the first hallway, only for a clawed hand to grab the hand on the knob. He jerked backwards, unable to release himself from the hold.

He was pulled into the hallway and thrown to the ground about three feet from the monster. Stiles resisted the urge to puke, as he stood up.

"Let'ssss play a game." It hissed. Stiles glanced at hit before he took off running, towards the door at the other end, knowing he wouldn't be able to fight it.

It had Derek's face, shoulders, and arms, but the lower half was that of a snake's. Nāga.

He was about three feet from the door, when he felt claws barely miss his leg. When he reached the door, he found it was locked.

He felt the panic rising in his chest. Not wanting to see the last few seconds before he died, he closed his eyes. He raised a hand, and said, "Freeze! Don't come any closer."

He slowly opened one eye, when the slithering noise stopped. The nāga was a foot away from him, hands frozen in the air, as if paused.

He looked at his hand, still raised, "Did I do that?"

_'No. But I can't hold it for long. Go around him and three feet down the hallway, walk into the wall to the left.'_

Stiles numbly did as the voice said. As soon as he walked through the wall. There was nothing black wall surrounding him, except for the way he came.

_'Wait here a moment. I need a breather before I can keep helping.'_

Stiles stayed put, except for turning around So he could watch in case the nāga came. It was as if he were looking through water. He watched as a distorted nāga slithered back and forth down the hallway before disappearing.

Slowly the distorted view of the hallways turned black, ' _Four left_.'

Stiles stood still waiting for the voice, but heard nothing. After waiting fifteen minutes, Stiles decided to carry on without it. He felt around the walls, and felt nothing but a firm wall. Only when he got on his knees, did he find an exit. He crawled through the short tunnel until it broadened out into a library.

He stood up, and looked around. There were shelves of books as far as he could see. He was starting to see a patterned emerging off things going on forever.

He grabbed the first thick book he could, in case he needed it. He crept along the rows of bookshelves, peeking into the row before continueing on. As soon as he had passed the bookshelf, it disappeared, taking away the option of backtracking. Looking ahead, he see the rows ahead of him quit growing, which meant he was more than likely going to find another 'friend'.

As he crept closer to the end, he could hear a ticking noise, which grew louder. When he got to the shelf before the ticking noise, he turned left, into the row. He looked in between the shelves, trying to see the next foe, but saw nothing.

The ticking stopped, instead replaced by heavy breathing. Horror rising, Stiles turned to see Danny at the end of his row, panting heavily. 'Danny's' eyes were completely white and his teeth were replaced with sharp shark teeth.

 _Wendigo_.

Stiles vaguely remembered reading about them. He racked his brain for details that would help him.

_They ate human flesh- not helpful._

_They were scared of fire- helpful._

The wendigo started towards him, shuffling along. Stiles turned and ran the other way, only to run into a wall.

 _Fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm basing Stiles' ADHD off of me. That is literally how my brain goes lol. Everywhere and anywhere. 
> 
> Also, sorry for the wait. I currently have strep, and a sinus infection. So I have no motivation.
> 
> Also if you like horror, escape games, check out the game granny


	6. Winchester Part III

Stiles get back up quickly, only to see the wall he had ran into was not a wall at all. It was a door. 

Wendigos have bad eyesight. Throw the book behind it. 

Stiles did as told, holding his breath as the Wendigo turned towards the book. As soon as it's back was turned, Stiles opened the door and entered, not bothering to look inside. Anything was better than this. 

Three left. 

Jesus. Stiles didn't know how much longer he could do this. Granted he wasn't actually fighting them. He was tricking them or running away from them. The two things he was best at when it came to fighting, whether the for was human or not. 

As Stiles walked into the next room, he found himself in some kind of treasury. The first thing he saw was his reflection. The room was filled with mirrors, shields, and small gold coins. The shields all depicted Medusa, either turning men to stone or standing over men as they died from a snake bite. 

As he heard heels clicking against the floor, coming straight for him, he really hoped this was like the Percy Jackson movie he had watched. He quickly barricaded himself behind shields, hoping he didn't even have to look at her. 

No such luck. The shields were torn from him. Medusa was 'wearing' Allison's face. 

Makes sense, he thought bitterly. 

He avoided looking at her eyes, instead closing his eyes. "Come on." She crooned, getting close to his face. God, she smelled just like Alexis. 

Death. 

Something brushed his face, and he opened his eyes without thinking. Allison's eyes were red in the middle, where there should have been white, it was completely black instead. 

Wait. 

Stiles wasn't turning into stone. Allison looked confused too, the snakes adorning her head hissing angrily. 

She grabbed his chin, turning him to look into her eyes again. "You're supposed to be turning into stone." 

Stiles shrugged, standing up from the couch he'd been in. "I don't know either dude. How about you just point me in the right direction and I'll go on my merry way." 

Allison screamed, making Stiles feel like his eyes were bleeding. She tried to claw him, only to be blown backwards. When he opened his eyes he saw his arm was out, and his hand facing her, spread out like she was against the wall. When Stiles dropped his hand, she fell onto the floor, lying still. 

Shit. That was me. There was no way that wasn't me.

Stiles explored the room, keeping his eye on Allison, who was still lying on the ground still. 

Two left. 

Stiles pressed on the words, watching as the dark brown wall faded into a tunnel. He took one look back at Medusa/Allison before entering the tunnel. 

No way but forward. 

The next room he stepped into was an arena. Kind of like the Colosseum of Rome. He spun around, in the chair where he assumes the king would have sat, was Peter and next to him, sat Lydia.

The knot in his stomach told him they weren't fake. They were both chained to the chairs by their ankles and wrists, with a white, clothe gag in their mouth. Allison stood next to Lydia, inspecting her nails. Scott/William was next to Peter, standing firm like a soldier. 

The smell of death cane from behind him, making him turn and face Alexis. She was looking worse than she had at the beginning of this nightmare. One entire side of her face was gone, showing her skull. Stiles gagged, and dry heaved. 

Alexis rolled her eyes, "Don't be so dramatic." 

"Me? Dramatic? You're dramatic." Stiles watches as more of the dead skin of her face peeled off falling to the floor. That's it. The longer he distracted her, the weaker she'd become. "Honestly, all of this?" He gestured towards the arena. Stiles stroked his chin, as if thinking deeply, before he snapped his fingers, "You know what we should add? Balloons. Maybe some pink ones over here. Some purple ones over here. Oh! And some blue on-" 

"Enough!" 

Stiles held his hands up in surrender, "Okay. OKAY. Message received. No blue balloons. What about red instead?" 

"Here's how this is going to work. You and I are going to fight, and I'm going to drain your powers. At midnight, I'm going to kill you and your little friends." Alexis made a rolling motion with her hand, creating a flame, which she tossed at Stiles. 

Stiles closed his eyes, waiting for the impact.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles raised his hands. Maybe he could he could do the same thing he did with Medusa/Allison. He slowly opened his eyes, feeling as if he'd had them closed for hours, but was probably only a few seconds.

All he saw was blue before he was blown back, hitting the side of the wall, directly below Peter and Lydia.

Alexis walked towards him, reminding him of a lion. "Come on. It's more fun when they actually fight back." She purred, jutting out her lower lip in mock sadness.

She flicked her hand up, and as she did Stiles flew into the air, hanging there for a moment. She swung her hand to the side, and Stiles followed, still in the air, hitting another wall.

He felt like he was going to puke. His ribs felt brusied and he couldn't take a full breath in without coughing.

Alexis walked towards him again, slower this time. She's getting weaker, he realized.

All he had to do was wait until she was completely weak. He could handle that.

Right?

Wrong.

Something cracked as he was sent flying into another wall. "You know, I thought you were smarter than this. I had to help you, make it this far. Honestly, you'd already be dead if not for me. You don't deserve the magic you have. I do."

"He-help me? I'm here because of you." Stiles wheezed, bracing his hands on the wall behind him to help him up.

"You would have died at the nága without me. Although, I have to admit, your little boy toy. Did try to help. Imagine my surprise when he actually found the cabin, let alone in it." Alexis shrugged, she had stopped walking. "More power for me. Not only do I get a spark, a True Alpha, you also served me a banshee and a born wolf. All on a silver platter." The last few pieces of hair that had been clinging to her scalp, fell as she took another step forward.

Stiles glanced at Lydia. He had no idea what a spark was, but everyone knew what a banshee was. They sensed death. But if she hadn't screamed, at least not that Stiles knew of... Which meant Stiles wouldn't die.

None of them would die... Except Alexis was already dead. That proof was right in front of his face, shown by the decomposition of Alexis. People didn't decompose while they were still alive.

Alexis raised her hand, sending another blue flame at him, but he rolled away at the last minute, gasping as he felt pressure on his lungs.

Fuck. His ribs were broke.

Lydia started to scream.

Shit. Was it for him?

Stiles clenched his eyes close, fighting the urge to cry. Who would look after his dad now? He barely survived losing his wife. His dad wouldn't be able to make it through losing his son too.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a fire had started around him, blocking Alexis from getting any closer, along with forming a shield that kept her magic from injuring Stiles any further.

  
Both Alexis and Stiles turned towards the sound of a body falling against the floor of the arena, bones breaking upon the impact.

Allison. Stiles brought his eyes up, and saw Peter and Lydia were no longer in chains, and William/Scott was laying on the ground, possibly passed out.

" **Stiles. Wake up. This is real. Wake up**."

It was Peter. Except it wasn't. The Peter that he could see hadn't opened his mouth, yet he could hear his voice.

" **Stiles. Come back. We need to leave."**

The arena melted away, revealing the room everything had started in. The first thing he noticed was the smoke. The room was on fire.

"Oh thank God." Stiles jumped, truning towards the sound of Peter's voice. Peter was outside, talking through window. "Stiles, I need you to stand up and climb through the window. I can't get in, and you need to get out, baby."

Stiles stood up from the chair, knees wobbly. He fell twice on the way to the window, before he finally made it. He tried to speak, but his throat was too dry, to make a sound.

Stiles was halfway through the window when he was pulled back in, head cracking against the floor.

"You're not going anywhere!" Alexis screeched. She raised her hand, and Stiles shot his hand up in the air, a light resembling lightning shot out, turning her into dust.

' _That was anti climatic_.' Stiles thought dully.

Stiles couldn't stand back up, his ribs had actually broken somewhere along this horror rollercoaster of a ride.

Stiles vision was going in and out and he saw Peter neatly jumped through the window, and help him out. By the time they made it outside, Stiles was unconscious.

•. •. •.

Stiles blinked his eyes open, aware of someone playing with his hair. Peter.

"Hey baby." He said softly.

Stiles opened his mouth, only for a rasp to come out. Peter leaned over, and grabbed the glass of water he'd had sitting on his headboard, and in turn helped the younger male drink.

Stiles licked his lips when he had finished, catching as stray drops of water, "What happened?"

The next twenty minutes were filled with Peter explaining what had happened. What a darach was. What a spark was and how rare one was. What Stiles had done, and how'd he kill Alexis, in turn saving countless lives no doubt. Allison actually had died, but not by the hands of Peter, but by LydiaLwho had screamed. And how Stiles life wouldn't be the same, although Peter added that it would be better than before. Apparently Peter had a friend in Georgia who was willing to help Stiles learn to control it, and all Stiles had to do was they the word and they'd be gone.

Peter had assured Stiles that a decision wasn't needed right now, but later that night as he fell asleep in Peter's arms, Stiles knew they would go.

•. •. •.

The next few weeks were filled with packing, and tear filled goodbyes (Stiles' dad and Lydia) along with some awkward bro hugs ad fist bumps (Derek and Scott).

That past several months, possibly even year, had been absolutely terrible for Stiles. But what had once been degenerate, was no longer so, and Stiles wouldn't change a thing

Stiles was hopeful for the future.

Everything would be okay... As long as he had Peter by his side. And he knew with every fiber of his being, that Peter would remain by his side for however long Stiles let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this didn't go anything how I first planned it would go. I'm not really happy with how it turned out, but I also don't have the interest to go fix it.
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it until I felt like I had written myself into a corner lol. 
> 
> Also, if anything is confusing, feel free to ask, because I didn't proofread this chapter. And I'll clear up any confusion.


End file.
